deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darksith8/Natsu Dragneel vs Sasuke Uchiha
In a land far, far, away lies the kingdom of Fiore a small peaceful nation of 17 million and a land filled with magic! The land of Fiore is known for being the only continent on Earth...until now. Scolars and sailors have discovered a new land with multiple countries in the west. Tension is rising between Fiore and this newly discovered area. Cries of war can be heard. Sasuke Uchiha has been sent to steal information reguarding the wizards of Fiore and his target is the Fairy Tail guild. Rumors have spread that a spy is being sent to steal information from the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu Dragneel has been placed in charge of defending the guild. Who win come out victorious? The Wizard or The Shinobi? 'Natsu Dragneel ' Natsu was raised by his stepfather, a dragon named Igneel. Natsu is carefree in nature, and is one of the most powerful members of the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu posesses a wide varity of magical poweres. Most of which are due to the fact that he is one of the last surving dragon slayers. Natsu is a firecely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends reguardless of how futile th ings may seem. He's not known for his intellegence, but he's not stupid either. he fight's for his friend's and what he believes in most. Magic/Abilities 'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic' Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways of combat. With his Dragon Slayer heritage he can consume vast amounts of fire, with the exception of that he creates, and can use it to replenish energy reserves. His fire can increase in temperature depending on his emotional state. He can combine his magic with is hand to hand combat techniques to create devistating damage to opponents. His magical abilities include: *Fire Drgaon's Roar *Fire Drgaon's Claw *Fire Dragon's Iron Fist *Fire Dragon's Wing Attack *Fire Dragon's Sword Horn *Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame *Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow *Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang *Fire Dragon's Grip Strike *Cimson Lotus: Expolding Flame Blade *Dragon God's Brilliant Flame *Lightning Flame Dragon Mode *'DRAGON FORCE' *Hidden Fire Form-Crimson Lotus Pheonix Blade *Transformation *Fire Dragon Slayer Doll 'Abilities' *Enhanced Smell *Enhanced Hearing *Enhanced Strenght *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Durability *Adept to Hand to Hand Combat Equipment Natsu does not carry much equipment around with him, He usually relies on his magic to get him out of tight spots. When he does carry equipment with him he usually has the following items: *Sealed Flame Blade *Igneel's Scarf Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha is a shinobi and is the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan and the current incarnation of Indara. Sasuke at a young age witnessed the death of his whole family by Itachi. At a latter point in his life Sasuke joins the Konoha's Team 7. He defected at a latter point to obtain more power form Orochimaru and Akatsuki. And while doing this becomes an international criminal. Sasuke is best friend's with Naruto Uzimaki and while he is always looking at where he stands morally, in the end Sasuke is always there to help his friends. Justsu/Abilities 'Jutsu' Sasuke is an adept Ninja and is one of the best users with Jutsu he posesses a wide range of varitety of attacks such as: *Taijutsu * Ninjutsu *Bukijutsu *Kenjutsu *Shurikenjutsu *Kyujutsu *Summoning Jutsu *Nature Transformation *Fuinjutsu *Dojutsu *Sharingan *Mangekyo Sharingan *'Rinnegan' 'Abilities' Apart from his jutsu, Sasuke posses a fair amount of abilities that make him more than an average brawler. *Genius Intellect *High levels of Chakara *Master in hand to hand combat *Cursed Seal *Ehanced Speed 'Equipment' Sasuke does not carry much equipment. When he does he usually has the following: *Sword *Wire Strings *Throwing Stars X-Factor 'Reasons' Both Natsu and Sasuke are very formidable opponents to face in combat. Sasuke Uchiha has proven to be smarter than Natsu in may aspects, Natsu usually thinks with his heart and figures things out as the situation goes along. Natsu is an amazing fighter and has prooven this on multiple occasions. However Sasuke was trained to be a Shinobi, and he makes more use of his fighting abilities than Natsu, and conisdering the fact Sasuke trained his whole life to get his revenge on Itachi. Even though Sasuke has had many years of training as a ninja, Natsu has shown to have an impressive amount of strength, this is probably due to his magic boosting his strength. Natsu may be fast, but Sasuke is faster than Natsu, one of the main things a ninja posesses is speed and movent. Durability is a strange one because they both have take huge 'beatings and have recovered from them pretty well draw. Invulnerability depends on if you are not naturally invulnerable what are you wearing on your body that gives you protection. I gave Sasuke Invulnerability beacuase ninjas's usaully wear clothing with at least some armor protection. Natsu does possess Igneel's scarf, but he is half naked at the upper part of his body apart from a vest. Energy Projection is the natural things you can produce not including weapons. This one is once again tied because they both have a wide range of raw energy outputs, and they both need more energy to keep preforming these attacks. Lastly versatility, apart from powers what weapons, gadgets, or tools do you have. Natsu only posesses one weapon as opposed to Sasuke who carries more. 'Verdict Judging by the X factors I have listed, the probable winner of this battle should be Sasuke. Natsu does possess a wide varity of attacks with his fire magic, but Sasuke's attacks seem to make more of an impact with fighting. His Rinnegan will play a big role in helping him in the fight with Natsu, Sasuke should also be able to use his intellectual mind to formulate a stratgey in order to defeat Natsu if necessary Vote now in the comments if you agree with me or not, and I hope you enjoy debating it as much as I did making it. Category:Blog posts